GHOST!
by EzzaKwangLu
Summary: beberapa member Super Junior tiba-tiba diserang HANTU! sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi ?


2012/03/08/no-other-parody/#comment-174723

Haiii ,, saya bawa FF baru nih ^^

Kali ini genre nya berbeda :)

Sebenarnya saya kurang yakin mau share FF ini apa nggak. Soalnya cerita FF ini bener-bener aneh =="

Mianhae ya kalau kurang suka dengan FFnya TT_TT

Don't Like, Don't Read ! No Bashing and No Plagiat XD

Author : EzzaKwangLu~Ezza

Title : Ghost

Length : OneShoot

Genre : Horor, Tragedy, Mystery, Thriller (?)

Cast : Hangeng, Siwon, Leeteuk, other Super Junior's members *maybe*, A ghost, etc.

Summary : apa yang terjadi ? apa ini ? kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini ? *apadeh *#gakpenting =="

Disclaimer : semua cast yang ada di Fict ini bukan milik saya, kecuali Hangeng dan Donghae XD

Alur cerita Fict ini juga asli dari kerja keras saya (?) :D

Langsung baca aja ya ^^ Happy Reading ===

" Hyung, apa kau masih kuat menyetir ? kalau sudah tidak kuat, biar aku saja yang menyetir " tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi khwatir melihat Leeteuk tampak kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Seharian jadwal mereka padat. Dan sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke dorm tengah malam.

" Gwenchanayo Wonnie, aku masih sanggup. " Leeteuk mencoba menutupi rasa lelahnya.

" kau yakin hyung ? " kini giliran Hangeng yang duduk di sebelah Siwon yang bertanya.

" ne "

Hangeng dan Siwon memutuskan untuk tidur. Leeteuk tampak masih berusaha berkonsentrasi walaupun sebenarnya rasa kantuk sudah menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tanpa disadari Leeteuk, seorang yeoja tengah berjalan hendak menyeberangi jalanan kota seoul yang sudah sangat sepi itu.

Ciiitttttt !

Leeteuk menginjak rem mobilnya secara mendadak. Hangeng pun terbangun. Dia melihat Leeteuk yang sudah berkeringat dan tampak sangat ketakutan.

" waeyo hyung ? " Tanya Hangeng yang kebingungan.

" a…aku…me..me..nabrak " jawab Leeteuk dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Keringat mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

" MWO ? apa maksudmu, huh ? " Tanya Hangeng yang terkejut mendengar jawaban Leeteuk.

" aku menabrak seseorang ! aku tidak melihat ada orang yang menyeberang ! eotthoke ? " jawab Leeteuk ketakutan. Sunnguh ia tidak sengaja.

Sontak Hangeng langsung keluar mobil dan menuju ke depan mobil, memastikan keadaan orang yang ditabrak oleh Leeteuk. Benar saja, seorang yeoja sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Hangeng terlonjak melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sedangkan Leeteuk masih diam terpaku di posisinya.

" Hyung, bagaimana ini ? dia mati ! " ucap Hangeng setelah memeriksa nadi yeoja itu.

" mwo ? eotthoke ? " Leeteuk tampak panik. Ia bingung harus bagaimana ?

" akan aku bangunkan Siwon untuk membantu kita " Hangeng lalu kembali kedalam mobil dan membangunkan Siwon.

" wae ? " Tanya Siwon sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

" keluar ! bantu aku dan Teukie hyung " Hangeng menarik paksa tangan Siwon keluar mobil. Siwon terlonjak kaget saat melihat yeoja yang bersimbah darah di depannya.

" yeoja ini ? kenapa dia ? "

" aku menabraknya Wonnie ! aku bodoh ! aku tidak melihat yeoja ini menyeberangi jalan ! karna aku benar-benar sudah mengantuk " jawab Leetuk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" bukankah tadi Siwon sudah menawarkan bantuan padamu ? kalau kau mendengarkannya, semua ini mungkin tidak akan terjadi hyung ! " Hangeng memaki-maki Leeteuk. Jujur ia kesal.

" sudah ! lebih baik kita singkirkan mayat yeoja ini ! disana ada jembatan, kita buang saja ke sungai ! " usul Siwon yang mulai panik. Kalau polisi tau, bisa habis mereka semua.

" tapi Wonnie, kau serius ? " Tanya Hangeng yang kurang menyetujui ide gila dongsaeng nya ini.

" mau gimana lagi ? apa kalian mau kita di tangkap polisi,huh ? "

" Tidak ! aku tidak mau ! " sanggah Leeteuk cepat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila saja ia di penjara. Andwae !

" fiuh, baiklah " akhirnya Hangeng menyetujui ide gila Siwon. Mereka bertiga pun mulai mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu menuju tepi jembatan lalu melemparkannya ke sungai.

1 Bulan kemudian

" uwaaaahh.. wokkie, kau masak apa ? kelihatannya enak ? " Donghae berlari kecil menuju meja makan setelah mencium aroma yang lezat menurutnya.

" aku dan Hangeng hyung membuat nasi goring Beijing ! " jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir mungilnya.

" waahh, jinjja Hannie hyung ? " Donghae menatap Hangeng penuh Tanya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Hangeng.

" asyik ! SEMUANYA, WOOKIE DAN HANNIE HYUNG MEMASAK BEIJING FRIED RICE ! AYO SEGERA MERAPAT (?) ! " teriak Donghae dengan wortel di tangannya, diumpamakan sebuah mikrofon (?)

Tak perlu waktu lama, semua member sudah berkerumun di meja makan. Bersiap menyantap masakan lezat yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Skip Time –

Setelah selesai makan, semua member bersiap-siap pergi beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Kecuali Siwon, Hangeng dan Donghae yang tetap berada di dorm dikarenakan tidak adanya jadwal mereka hari ini. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung sedang pergi jalan-jalan. Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk sedang siaran SUKIRA. *anggap aja masih DJ EunTeuk ^^*. Dsb :P *gak penting =="

Siwon lebih memilih mengurung dirinya di kamar. Ia tengah asyik membaca novel yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin. Saat tengah asyik membaca, tiba-tiba sebuah tetesan air jatuh di tangannya.

" eh? Apa ini ? " Siwon mencoba memeriksa air yang menetes ditangannya itu. " Darah ? " Siwon mengernyit saat mendapati air tersebut adalah darah. Darimana datangnya darah ini ?

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Namun tidak terdapat apa-apa. Ia semakin mengernyit.

" darah dari mana ini ? dan darah siapa ? " batin Siwon.

Siwon pun melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Ia tak memperdulikan tentang darah tadi. Tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya.

" Donghae-ah, jangan bercanda ! aku tau ini kau ! " Siwon pun membalikkan badannya. " aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hhhhhhhhhhh "

" tangkap Hyung, ayo tangkap ! " teriak Donghae sambil melemparkan sebuah baju kepada Hangeng yang baru saja selesai mandi.

" Gomawo Hae-ah " ucap Hangeng sambil memakai bajunya.

Jleeeebb ! * suara apa ini ?*

Tiba-tiba lampu mati.

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "

" Hae ? apa itu kau yang berteriak ? " Tanya Hangeng sambil mencoba mencari keberadaan Donghae. Ia tau sekali bahwa donghsaeng nya yang satu itu takut gelap.

" aniyo hyung… hiks hiks " jawab Donghae dengan suara terisak. Hangeng sudah menebak, pasti Donghae akan menangis.

" Siwon ? " Hangeng mengernyit. kenapa Siwon berteriak seperti itu ? apa sekarang Siwon juga takut gelap ?

" Hyung, palli tolong aku ! aku takut " kini Hangeng kembali mendengar suara isakan Donghae. Ia mencoba mencari keberadaan Donghae dengan cara meraba-raba benda-benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

" aku rasa aku sudah berjalan ke arah yang benar ? mengapa aku tidak kunjung menemukan pintu keluar ? dimana sebenarnya pintu itu ? aiiish, lalu Donghae dimana ? bukannya dia tadi berada di depan pintu ? " batin Hangeng sambil terus meraba-raba dinding.

" Hae ? dimana kau ? " Tanya Hangeng.

" hiks hiks… aku masih berada di tempat tadi hyung, aku tidak bergerak sama sekali ! hiks "

" aiish, aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh, tapi aku belum menemukan pintu kamarku ? seluas itukah kamarku ? " Hangeng bingung, ditambah lagi ia tak kunjung menemukan tempat keberadaan Donghae.

" Hae ? jangan bergerak, ne ? hyung sedang mencoba mencarimu, arra ? "

" ne hyung,, hiks hiks "

" Hae ? apa kau membawa ponselmu ? "

" ponselku ? aah, sepertinya aku membawanya ! "

" aigo ! bukannya dari tadi ? " batin Hangeng. " cepat nyalakan ponselmu ! " teriak Hangeng.

Donghae pun mulai merogoh saku celananya. Ia pun menyalakan ponselnya.

" sudah hyung ! hey hyung, hati-hati ! itu tangga ! " teriak Donghae saat melihat Hangeng berjalan menuju tangga. Namun terlambat, Hangeng sudah tergelincir jatuh dari tangga.

/

Leeteuk tengan asyik berbincang-bincang di saat break siaran. Eunhyuk membicarakan sebuah berita yang ia baca di sebuah Koran.

" sebuah mayat yeoja ditemukan terapung di sungai ….. *sungai apa aja boleh :P* … "

DEG !

Leeteuk terkejut mendengar apa yang Eunhyuk katakan.

" polisi menduga, yeoja itu meninggal bukan karna tenggelam. Melainkan dibunuh atau ditabrak kendaraan karna ditemukan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Barulah mayatnya dibuang ke sungai ! " lanjut Eunhyuk.

" eh ? jin..jin..jinjjayo ? "

" ne hyung… wah tega sekali orang itu ! "

" ne… jahat sekali ? kenapa bisa memperlakukan seorang yeoja seperti itu ? keterlaluan ! " Leeteuk berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Padahal ia tau persis, yeoja itu meninggal karena dia.

_Bwara Mr. Simple, simple , simple …._

Suara ponsel Leeteuk bordering.

" ne, yoboseyo " Leeteuk menjawab panggilan di ponselnya.

" …. "

" oh, Hae-ah.. wae ? "

" ….. "

" Mwo ? baiklah.. Hyung dan Hyukkie akan segera kembali ke dorm .. tenang , jangan menangis lagi, ne ? "

Panggilan terputus.

" Hyung , wae ? Donghae menangis ? kenapa ? " Tanya Eunhyuk saat mendengar percakapan Leeteuk dan Donghae.

" Hangeng jatuh dari tangga ! dan Donghae menemukan Siwon pingsan di kamarnya. Kita harus segera pulang. Kasihan Donghae sendirian. Kajja ! "

Leeteuk pun menemui manajernya dn menceritakan semuanya. Manajer pun membolehkan Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk untuk segera pulang.

Semua member sudah berada di Dorm setelah Donghae memberitahu mereka semua.

" Hae, kenapa bisa Hannie jatuh dari tangga, huh ? " Heechul tampak sangat marah. Sedangkan Donghae tidak menjawab dan hanya menangis.

" sudah, lebih baik kita bawa Hangeng hyung dan Siwon hyung ke Rumah Sakit ! " Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Dia segera membantu menggotong tubuh Hangeng bersama dengan Heechul dan Sungmin. Sedangkan Shindong, Leeteuk dan Yesung masuk ke kamar Siwon dan menggotong tubuh Siwon ke mobil.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di Rumah Sakit, Siwon sudah siuman. Semua member Super Junior langsung menghampirinya dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi O.o

" hyung, kenapa kau pingsan ? "

" Wonnie, kau kenapa ? "

" Siwon hyung, apa kau sakit ? "

" Wonnie hyung, apa yang terjadi ? "

Siwon bingung akan menjawab pertanyaan mana terlebih dahulu. Sehingga ia hanya diam.

" bisa aku bicara berdua dengan Teukie hyung ? berdua saja ? " Tanya Siwon dengan tampang serius. Semua member saling berpandangan lalu dengan kompak menganggukan kepala. Mereka semua keluar dan memutuska untuk masuk ke ruangan Hangeng.

" hyung, aku takut ! " Siwon mulai bicara setelah semua member keluar dari ruangannya.

" takut ? takut kenapa Wonnie ? " Leeteuk mengernyit karna tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

" kemarin aku…aku…aku… melihat hantu ! "

" Mwo ? apa maksudmu ? "

" kemarin saat aku berada di kamarku, ada darah yang menetes ke tanganku. Aku tidak tau itu darah apa "

" darah ? lalu ? " Leeteuk mulai tertarik dengan cerita Siwon.

" aku mendongak ke atas, tapi tidak ada apa-apa ! dan saat aku mulai membaca novelku, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku ! aku kira itu Donghae yang sedang menggodaku. Namun saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat Hantu ! "

" seperti apa rupa hantu itu ? "

" hantu yeoja ! rambutnya panjang, memakai dress bewarna merah, namun wajahnya hancur ! mulutnya sobek dan mata sebelah kanannya tidak ada ! seram sekali ! " Siwon menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Leeteuk hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar cerita Siwon.

" dan parahnya ! hantu itu mirip dengan yeoja yang hyung tabrak dan kita buang ke sungai ! "

DEG !

" jinjja Wonnie ? apa mungkin hantu yeoja itu berkeliaran dan akan mengganggu kita ? " Leeteuk tampak ketakutan.

" sepertinya seperti itu "

" apa mungkin Hangeng di ganggu oleh hantu itu juga ? " Leeteuk mulai beralih memikirkan Hangeng.

" memang Hannie hyung kenapa ? " Siwon tampak bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau Hangeng terkena musibah.

" dia jatuh dari tangga ! "

" mwo ? bagaimana keadaanya sekarang ? "

" dia masih pingsan di ruangan sebelah. "

"ayo kita lihat keadaanya " Siwon menarik tangan Leeteuk dan keluar menuju ruangan Hangeng yang berada tepat disebelah ruangan Siwon.

Ceklek !

Semua member menoleh kearah pintu masuk. Tampak 2 sosok namja yang tampan O.o

" bagaimana keadaan Hangeng ? " Tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae. Namun Donghae tidak menjawab, ia masih menangis di dalam pelukan Eunhyuk.

" dia baru saja sadar " jawab Heechul yang sudah duduk disebelah ranjang Hangeng. Hangeng pun menoleh.

" Siwonnie, bagaimana keadaanmu ? tidak apa-apa kan ? " Hangeng bertanya pada Siwon. Ia mendengar cerita dari Heechul kalau Siwon tadi pingsan di kamarnya.

" pabo ! aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu bagaimana keadaanmu hyung ? " jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

" aaah aku tidak apa-apa " jawab Hangeng sembari tersenyum.

" bagaimana kau bisa jatuh hyung ? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah duduk santai dengan seonggok benda hitam di tangan kirinya.

" ehhhmmm, waktu itu mati lampu. Aku berusaha mencari Donghae yang sudah menangis ketakutan. Aku meraba-raba dinding dan benda-benda yang ada di dekatku. Cukup jauh aku berjalan, tapi aku tidak kunjung menemukan pintu. Dan saat lampu menyala, aku sudah tergelincir jatuh dari tangga yang ada di luar kamarku. " jelas Hangeng panjang lebar.

" tapi mana bisa hyung ? kapan kamu keluar dari kamarmu ? kalau kamu keluar seharusnya kamu menabrakku. Karna aku duduk tepat di depan pintu kamarmu. " timpal Donghae yang merasa aneh dengan cerita Hangeng.

" mollayo Hae-ah. Aku pun bingung ! benar-benar aneh " jawab Hangeng.

Mendengar perkataan Hangeng dan Donghae, Siwon dan Leeteuk saling berpandangan ngeri. Yeoja itu benar-benar telah menghantui.

/

Skip Time -

Leeteuk tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari suatu acara keluarganya. Dia pulang larut malam.

" fiuh, aku lelah sekali " Leeteuk bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menyetir dengan sangat saantai karna jalana di kota seoul sudah sepi. Sesekali dia menendangkan lagu dengan santainya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah benda serasa jatuh di atas bagian mobilnya.

Duukk ! *eh?

" ommo ! apa itu yang jatuh di atas ? aah mungkin saja ranting pohon yang sudah tua " ucapnya sambil terus menginjak gas mobilnya.

_Bwara MR. Simple,,,simple,,,simple …_

Ponsel Leeteuk berdering. Dia meraba jok(?) yang ada di sebelahnya untuk mencari keberadaan ponselnya.

" eh? Apa ini ? seperti kain ? " ucap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang masih lurus kedepan. Ia kembali meraba-raba. Sampai sebuah tangan serasa memegang erat tangannya.

" Huwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " teriak Leeteuk saat mendapati Hantu dengan dress merah. Wajahnya hancur. Mulutnya robek dan mata sebelah kanannya bolong (?)

Leeteuk langsung membanting setirnya kearah kiri danmenabrak sebuah pohon besar yang ada di tepi jalan dan meninggal saat itu juga. *Ommo ! mian oppa, ini Cuma FF doang kok TT_TT*

:::::::::::::::::::: 한은수 3 탄한겡 3 이동해 3 초규현 :::::::::::::::::::

Hangeng dan Heechul sedang duduk santai berdua di depan TV. Mereka asyik mengobrol sehingga mengacuhkan TV yang ada di depan mereka. *poor TV O.o

Saat asyik mengobrol, Hangeng tiba-tiba melihat sosok yeoja yang memakai dress berwarna merah dengan rambut panjang tergerai sedang menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya di pintu kamar Leeteuk. Yeojaitu tersenyum kearahnya. Hangeng hanya bisa menatap aneh yeoja itu. Tak lama, yeoja itu menghilang membuat Hangeng bergidik ngeri.

" Hannie, wae ? " Tanya Heechulsambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajah Hangeng yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil melihat kearah pintu kamar Leeteuk.

" aaah, ani gwenchana Chulie hyung " Hangeng sudah kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

" kau merindukan Teukie hyung ya ? aku juga " ucap Heechul lirih. Ia merindukan Leeteuk yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya dan yang lainnya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

" siapa yeoja itu ? " batin Hangeng. Kemudian dia hanya mengangguk untuk member jawaban atas pertanyaan Heechul.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""한은수 3 탄한겡""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Siwon menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia terbangun dan segera pergi membasuh mukanya yang penuh dengan keringat. Dia mimpi buruk !

Saat sampai di kamar mandi, dia segera memutar kran untuk membasuh mukanya. Namun ada yang aneh dengan air yang ia gunakan untuk membasuh mukanya. Saat ia membuka matanya,

" darah ? " Siwon kaget melihat air yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk membasuh mukanya adalah darah. Ia buru-buru memutar kran lagi untuk menghilangkan darah-darah yang ada di wajahnya dan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Sontak Siwon menoleh, ia terlonjak saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sesosok hantu yang sama persis seperti yang tempo hari ia temui.

" aaaaaaaa " Siwon langsung berlari ke sudut ujung kamar mandinya. Hantu itu masih mengikutinya.

" Siwon oppa " ucap Hantu itu.

" Pergi ! Pergi ! jangan dekat-dekat ! pergi kau ! jangan ganggu aku ! " teriak Siwon frustasi.

" kau takut ? " Tanya Hantu itu. " apa kau ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku,huh ? kau membuangku ke Sungai ? kau sangat jahat ! sama seperti Leeteuk oppa yang sudah menabrakku ! "

" kenapa hanya aku dan Leeteuk ? Hangeng hyung juga terlibat ! " teriak Siwon.

" aku tidak marah dengannya. Aku hanya marah dan benci denganmu dan juga Leeteuk oppa ! "

" mengapa ? "

" kau tanya kenapa ? pertama, karna Leeteuk oppa sudah menabrakku dan membuatku mati ! kedua, karna ide jahatmu yang meminta membuang mayatku ke sungai ! kau lupa ? "

" tidak ! jangan ganggu aku ! jangan ganggu aku ! "

" hahahaha… kau takut ? " hantu itu melangkah maju mendekati Siwon.

" kubilang jangan dekati aku ! "

Braaaaak !

Tubuh Siwon terhempas jatuh ke lantai dengan kuatnya. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir dan juga kepala Siwon. Ia mati. *ampuuun oppa TT_TT , ini Cuma FF bener kok !*

-한은수 3이동해-

Saat tubuh Siwon terjatuh,

" Shim Ka Ra ! "

Hantu itupun menoleh dan mendapati Hangeng sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi Siwon.

" Hangeng oppa ? " seketika wujud hantu itu berubah. Ia menjadi sosok yeoja biasa.

" apa yang kau lakukan pada Siwon, huh ? kau sudah gila Kara ?! " teriak Hangeng sambil berlari mendekati jenazah Siwon *astagfirullah, gak kuat ngetiknya TT_TT* .

" Shim Ka Ra ! namamu Shim Ka Ra kan ? "

" bagaimana oppa tau ? "

_Flashback_

_Saat asyik mengobrol, Hangeng tiba-tiba melihat sosok yeoja yang memakai dress berwarna merah dengan rambut panjang tergerai sedang menatapnya sambil melambaikan tangan padanya di pintu kamar Leeteuk. Yeojaitu tersenyum kearahnya. Hangeng hanya bisa menatap aneh yeoja itu. Tak lama, yeoja itu menghilang membuat Hangeng bergidik ngeri._

" _Siapa Yeoja itu ? " batin Hangeng._

_Setelah selesai mengobrol, Hangeng langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka Laptopnya._

" _sepertinya aku mengenali yeoja itu ? tapi siapa ya ? "_

_Hangeng membuka koleksi foto-fotonya yang bersama-sama dengan ELF dan juga GengFans. Samapi suatu foto membuatnya terbelalak._

" _ini kan yeoja itu ? dia seorang ELF dan GengFans ? astaga ! dia kan yeoja yang ditabrak Teukie hyung waktu itu ? "_

_Hangeng lalu mebuka lacinya dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Laci itu penuh dengan surat-surat pemberian dari para ELF dan GengFans. Ia mengamati foto-foto yang terlampir di surat-surat itu. Samapi ia menemukan sebuah surat yang terdapat foto yeoja itu._

_From : Shim Ka Ra_

_To : My Lovely oppa, Hangeng 3_

_Annyeong oppa … apa kabarmu hari ini ? aku tau kau bosan dengan semua surat-suratku ini. Sudah banyak surat yang ku kirimkan untukmu, kapan kau akan membalasnya ? aku sangat menyukaimu oppa. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, hahaha XD kedengaran konyol bukan ? tapi itu kenyataannya oppa. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan menyukaimu ! aku senang bisa datang saat fanmeeting mu tempo hari. Aku bisa berfoto bersamamu ^^ tak akan kulupa kenangan indah ini. Saranghae oppa 3 3_

" jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya sekarang ? "

" ya ! Kara-ah, aku tau kami salah padamu ! maafkan kami… kenapa kamu membunuh Leeteuk hyung dan Siwon hyung ? kenapa kamu tidak membunuhku saja, huh ? " ucap Hangeng dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

" aku tidak bisa oppa.. aku tidak bisa melakukannya padamu ! " jawab Kara..

" kenapa ?! "

" aku mencintaimu oppa.. aku tidak bisa ! setidaknya kau sudah jatuh dari tangga bukan ? itu sudah cukup untukmu ! sedangkan Siwon oppa dan Leeteuk oppa, mereka sepantasnya mati ! *ya allah, maafkan saya TT_TT gemeteran ngetiknya * "

Sebesar itulah kiranya cintanya seorang fans kepada idolanya ^^ *plaaak #apasih?

THE END ^^

Waaaaaahhh jelek banget ya ? TT_TT

Feel nya gak dapet banget =="

Aku menulis genre "Horor,Mystery, tragedy dll" , tapi ceritanya gak sesuai :(

Mianhae *bow

Kritik dan saran di terima ^^ asal jangan pedes-pedes ya ? cabenya 2 aja O.o

Buat yang gak sengaja baca, tolong LIKE dan KOMENT ! xD

Yang silent reader, aku sumpahin gak ketemu bias *plaaak #kidding :DD

RCL (Read,Comment,Like) dong ! :DD

Gomawo…. ^^

Don't Bashing !


End file.
